


Watching Doom Come

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, Doom of the Noldor, Doriath, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Watching the end come.
Series: Arda100 prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Watching Doom Come

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.

**Title:** Watching Doom Come

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** # 62. Doom

 **Wordcount:** 312

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set. Watching the end come.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

From the moment Luthien Tinuviel had led Beren into the presence of her king and father, Thingol, she had had a sense that something important and terrible was about to happen. That sense was only amplified by the words of Melian, her mother, concerning the mortal. At the same time, Luthien was puzzled. _How could the fate of one man affect that of her father?_

Then, when Thingol spoke, she understood. “ **Bring to me in your hand a Silmaril from Morgoth's crown.** ” Willing or no, he had brought them into the struggle over the Silmarils, something which until then he had kept out of his realm. At the same time, Luthien heard Beren speak, accepting the quest. With his words his fate was set. Luthien swore to herself however, that she would do everything within her power to change the doom Beren had set upon himself, or at least to delay it.

That was months in the past, and until mere days past, when the tales of the great ravening wolf, Carcharoth had set her husband to planning the wolf hunt, she thought she had been successful, once the quest had been completed. Luthien had agreed to stay behind in safety this time. Now, the same sense she had had back when Beren had agreed to the quest was back. All she could do now was watch, wait and hope.

Down the path the hunters came, slowly carrying two litters. Luthiens' foreboding was borne out and she understood what Beren's doom was to be. On the first was Beren, badly wounded, but holding the Silmaril the two of them had taken. The second held the body of the wolf. The next thing Luthien realized, she was standing next to him, speaking to him. Then, as she stood there, his doom took him, victorious though he was. Beren died, still holding the Silmaril.


End file.
